Baby Giant Kesayangan Baekhyun
by lolliyeol
Summary: Baekhyun bersikukuh mengatakan dirinya tidak bersalah karena tidak menyapa Chanyeol sama sekali dihari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Belum lagi moodnya tidak membaik karena suaranya yang tiba-tiba 'crack' dan alasan 'alkohol' tentang foto bibir sialan miliknya/ "Dari pada kau hanya memberiku sebuah foto, bukankah lebih baik kau memberikanku yang nyata sekarang?" / Chanbaek Baekyeol. 1S.


_**Baby Giant**_ **kesayangan Baekhyun**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Brothership**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male, Band!AU, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada orang yang melupakan kapan seorang Park Chanyeol berulangtahun. Semua orang menanti, bahkan si muka datar Oh Sehun yang sepertinya tidak sabar untuk memposting sesuatu di akun instagram; Jongin yang bergurau akan melakukan live broadcast di aplikasi yang biasa mereka gunakan; ataupun Yixing yang mengatakan jika ia ingin memposting tetapi ia tidak tahu foto macam apa yang seharusnya ia posting. Oh, Yixing terlihat sangat lucu dengan dialeknya saat berbicara Korea. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa agensi juga telah mengadakan perayaan pada tanggal dua puluh empat silam.

Karena semua orang pasti mengingat mengenai hari lahir Park Chanyeol, itu berarti Baekhyun berada didalamnya. Mereka telah mengakhiri konser di Taipei pada hari pertama, semua anggota dan kru merasa lelah sehingga hanya sedikit dari mereka yang masih berlalu lalang di lobby ataupun restauran hotel. Konser masih akan berlangsung hingga besok, yang artinya mereka akan kembali bekerja keras, dan Byun Baekhyun memilih untuk menikmati secangkir cokelat panas di dalam kamar; ia merasa dengan meminum itu maka dirinya akan menjadi jauh lebih rileks.

Ia bersyukur karena tidak berada pada kamar yang sama dengan manusia bertelinga besar tersebut. Sembari mengaduk-aduk cokelat miliknya, Baekhyun setengah melamun dan berpikir mengenai benda apa yang akan ia berikan kepada Chanyeol. Mungkinkah beberapa bungkus sosis; karena Chanyeol terlampau sering membuatkan snak berbahan dasar sosis untuk anggota, sebut saja itu dengan _Chanyeol's dish_. Atau mungkin topi supreme; dia sangat suka memakainya, kan? Ataukah sebuket bunga? Ah, tidak, Chanyeol bukanlah laki-laki feminim yang menyukai hal-hal tersebut.

Perhatian Baekhyun teralih pada Jongdae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Anak itu terlalu ribut untuk pada waktu yang semakin mendekati tengah malam. Baekhyun tidak terlalu perduli, toh di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Ia mengambil ponsel, dan memilih menu kamera yang tertera disana.

"Kau akan mengunggahnya?" Jongdae yang memang kelewat usil itu ternyata sudah mengintip sejak awal— sejak Baekhyun mengambil beberapa foto sampai memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk ia pamerkan diakun instagram.

"Itu sangat menggemaskan, Baek." Ia mengambil alih ponsel Baekhyun dan mengamati bagaimana si lelaki manis berpose; orang-orang menyebut itu dengan aegyo. "Dan kau tampak terlihat seperti adik sepupu perempuanku; manis dan menggemaskan dalam satu jepretan". Ia berkata demikian dan tidak ada celaan di dalamnya. Jongdae memang berpikir bahwa Baekhyun kerap kali terlihat lucu pada _self camera_ ala dirinya. Manalagi dengan pengambilan gambar dari sudut serong dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah best angle dia. Oh, seperti sambalado saja.

Sayangnya pemuda Byun ini tidak merasa tersanjung. Ralat, ia hanya sedikit tersanjung, sebenarnya. Fakta Jongdae yang mengatakan Baekhyun lucu adalah hal yang ia suka, tapi bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah laki-laki, jadi apa gunanya ia melakukan latihan otot jika ia masih saja disetarakan dengan perempuan. Oh man, bagaimanapun adakalanya ia ingin terlihat gentle seperti yang lainnya.

"Terimakasih, Jongdae. Kau sangat membantu." Ia berujar dengan nada sakrastik yang tidak begitu kentara. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk memperbesar foto sehingga hanya area bibirnya yang berada di dalam frame dan mengubahnya menjadi mode _hitam-putih_.

Setelah ia mengetikkan sesuatu, Baekhyun memposting foto tersebut.

 **Chanyeol selamat ulang tahun~~ Whooo**

 **I Love You! Selamat Ulang Tahun! Whooo~ #Chanyeol'sbirthday**

* * *

Ponsel milik Chanyeol terus bergetar menandakan begitu banyak notifikasi yang memenuhinya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuka satu per satu pesan yang tertinggal disana, baik dalam bentuk obrolan pribadi ataupun obrolan grup; kebanyakan dari itu semua berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Ia tersenyum jenaka, merasa senang karena semua orang mengingat akan dia, mendapati fakta bahwa ia adalah orang yang spesial; oh, anak ini memang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang berada di atas rata-rata.

Ia tidak kunjung lelah untuk sekedar membalas semua pesan, berkata terimakasih dan memberikan emoticon pelukan untuk sang kakak. Chanyeol merindu, omong-omong. Atau lebih tepatnya ia ingin menghabiskan hari yang istimewa bersama orang-orang yang paling istimewa; keluarga. Tapi setidaknya itu semua cukup terbayar dengan kepedulian orang-orang disekitarnya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa notifikasi media sosial adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah berhenti, termasuk pada hari ini. Chanyeol membuka akun instagram, menemukan ribuan komentar baru yang mengenai hari kelahirannya. Atau banyak sekali komentar lainnya dalam beberapa bahasa yang tidak Chanyeol mengerti, seperti :

 **mankyungs** mas~ udah makan? Fighting konsernya :*

 **kyuwng** Camz vacilona deixando o coitado esperar

 **zeequelshop** Yuk ganti phonecase hp kamu dengan design yang khusus dibuat untuk para kpopers, keren banget loh. Cek IG kita ya!

 **mpv_mita** Anjingnya terus yang dielus, Exo-L nya kapan dielus kayak gitu? Hehe.

 **van3_el** Invitame oppa yo td acompano con gusto.

 **park_celline** habedeeeeeeeeee yaaaa ayaang bebbbbbbb

Entah mengapa juga ia sering tersenyum simpul membaca deretan kata yang jelas-jelas tidak ia mengerti; seperti saat ini.

"Bro! Hyung itu memberikanmu bibir, tuh~" Sehun diujung sana berkata pada Chanyeol sembari melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memakan apel. Mereka kini berada diruang tunggu, sekitar tiga jam sebelum konser dimulai. Dan beberapa saat lagi kru akan datang untuk melakukan persiapan kepada mereka, dalam artian; make up dan yang lainnya.

Terdapat kerutan samar yang tercetak pada kening Chanyeol dan ia menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. Si albino melambaikan tangannya yang memegang ponsel dengan layar menyala; profil instagram Baekhyun berada disana. "Buka saja," Sehun memberitahu Chanyeol dengan nada yang menyerupai bisikan sehingga Chanyeol hanya dapat membaca itu dari gerak bibir sang maknae. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengetikkan kata _Bae_ pada kolom pencarian di instagram.

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol adalah sebuah foto yang terakhir diunggah oleh Baekhyun. Tentu saja hal ini berkaitan dengan Sehun yang berkata soal bibir. Chanyeol mengetukkan ibu jarinya mengenai bibir tersebut, membuat perintah untuk menampilkan foto itu menjadi lebih besar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Park Chanyeol ini tersenyum lebar. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu dan beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun tersedak apelnya sembari menatap layar ponsel.

 **Terimakasih banyak. Tapi dari itu semua mengapa harus bibirmu.**

* * *

Baekhyun melepas lelah dengan segera membawa dirinya ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan Jongdae yang menggedor pintu agar ia bisa menggunakannya lebih dahulu. Baekhyun butuh relaksasi, sungguh. Ia duduk pada tepian bathup, membuka kran air dan mengatur dalam mode hangat. Ia melepas pakaian dan membawa tubuh itu masuk kedalam bathup begitu air yang tertampung terasa cukup. Kepalanya menyandar sempurna dan ia memejamkan kedua mata, menghirup dalam-dalam aromaterapi yang membuatnya tenang.

Secara keseluruhan konser memang berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak ada masalah yang sangat berarti— kecuali mengenai suaranya yang tiba-tiba saja 'crack' dan membuatnya malu bukan kepalang. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala cepat berharap kilas balik mengenai itu segera lenyap. Sial, ia dan tenggorokannya sungguh memalukan; meskipun penggemar sangat memaklumi dan memberi dia semangat untuk kembali pada mode _best performence_ -nya membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega. Tapi, tetap saja; Chanyeol disitu. Birthday boy itu hanya berada dalam radius yang kurang dari dua meter dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tertawa sampai membungkuk ketika mendengar suara gagal Baekhyun, si jangkung itu terus melirik dan tersenyum padanya saat mereka sedang menari pada lagu Lady Luck.

Ia tidak benar-benar mengerti. Ia jelas merasa malu, tapi pada poinnya adalah; rasa malu kepada siapa yang lebih dominan. Atau mungkin mereka semua melebur jadi satu. Baekhyun juga enggan bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol semenjak di ruang tunggu. Apel itu benar-benar mengenai kerongkongannya secara bulat saat ia membaca komentar yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sungguh merasa bodoh dengan balasan yang ia berikan. Itu terlalu aneh, canggung dan, _salah tingkah_. Sial, dihari inipun ia belum memberikan ucapan selamat secara langsung dalam artian, pribadi.

Tapi disisi lain ia tidak merasa benar-benar bodoh. Toh Chanyeol pun sudah sangat sibuk dan banyak melakukan banyak adegan brothership –Baekhyun lebih suka menyebut itu dengan bromance– dengan anggota yang lain. Yoda itu juga tidak menyapanya sama sekali, interaksi yang mereka lakukan hanyalah seperti yang penggemar lihat di atas panggung saja. Percaya atau tidak, hal semacam itu dijadikan sebuah alasan Baekhyun untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak menyapa lebih dahulu.

Jadi bukan salah Baekhyun, kan, kalau ia belum menyapa Chanyeol?

Omong-omong soal Chanyeol, mmm. Chanyeol itu, seperti apa ya. Jika dideskripsikan dengan bahasa yang ia mengerti, mungkin Chanyeol mirip dengan karakter ikan Dory yang bodoh. Oh lupakan, Baekhyun saja yang terlalu sensitif dengan si biru menggemaskan itu. Tapi, serius, deh. Menonton animasi Finding Dory jelas membuatnya teringat tentang Chanyeol. Ia begitu mencolok; dengan kebodohan dan kehebohannya. Jika Dory akan bertanya ' _Hai, aku Dory, bisakah kau membantuku_?' kepada orang yang sama berkali-kali, maka Chanyeol melakukan hal demikian sambil mengatakan ' _Apa kau melihat dimana kaus kakiku_?' Chanyaol bahkan lebih bodoh karena Dory memiliki masalah ingatan jangka pendek sehingga dia seperti itu.

Hal lain yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan Chanyeol adalah, hm, kue jahe. Sedap untuk dilihat tapi terasa pedas. Anak itu juga sama, dia begitu ramah tetapi siapa yang sangka kalau Chanyeol yang sedang dalam mode merajuk akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat menyebalkan. Jika kue jahe mencolok dengan aroma rempahnya, maka Chanyeol juga demikian dengan pewangi maskulin yang sangat Baekhyun ingat.

Baekhyun tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Saat itu ia adalah seorang yang baru berada di agensi, omong-omong. Tentu saja membuat Baekhyun menjadi canggung sehingga ia terlalu kikuk untuk berhadapan dengan orang asing. Ia sangat segan. Terlebih karena menganggap dirinya yang masih sangat amatir. Tapi siapa sangka, seorang menyapa Baekhyun dan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap hari; _Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pulang bersama?_

Tidak terlalu sulit untuknya menyesuaikan diri dengan Chanyeol. Mengingat Chanyeol adalah tipikal yang banyak berbicara; seperti dirinya. Mereka memiliki waktu dan ruang latihan yang berbeda, tetapi mereka akan saling menunggu dan berakhir dengan berjalan bersama menuju rumah. Berbicara mengenai makanan favorit, gosip terhangat, hingga menjahili perempuan cantik yang kebetulan lewat di situ.

 _Chanyeol itu gampang di tebak, tapi sulit untuk ditakhlukkan._

Tidak sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk mengetahui bagaimana suasana hati karibnya itu. Chanyeol adalah orang yang ekspresif. Ketika dia senang, maka akan terlihat guratan cerah pada wajahnya. Ketika dia tidak dalam mood yang baik, maka garis-garis wajahnya akan mengendur. Dan ketika dia sedang merajuk, maka dia akan mendecakkan lidah beberapa kali. Baekhyun sudah hapal itu semua diluar kepala. Tapi Chanyeol juga serakah. Saat ia sedang menginginkan sesuatu –khususnya dari Baekhyun–, ia akan selalu menggunakan jurusnya untuk meminta itu lagi dan lagi. Contohnya saja, saat ia meminta Baekhyun memberikan permen karet yang baru di beli.

Kadang Baekhyun berpikir; bagaimana Chanyeol dalam pandangannya, dan; bagaimana Baekhyun dalam pandangan Chanyeol. Hubungan mereka begitu simpel, tapi juga rumit untuk Baekhyun pahami. Mereka bisa saja berkomplot untuk mengerjai Joonmyeon kapanpun, tapi sedetik kemudian mereka bisa menjadi pendiam dan tidak saling menegur.

Pernah sekali Minseok menanyakan perihal mereka –Chanbaek– kepada Baekhyun; _Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian lebih seperti dua kurcaci yang berebut donat, lalu yang menang akan membagi donat itu kepada yang satunya._

Baekhyunpun tidak begitu mengerti. Hal seperti itu terlalu repot untuk sekedar ia pahami. Atau lebih tepatnya; ia terlalu lelah untuk menelaah itu semua. Seakan jawaban yang didapatkannya hanyalah sebuah hipotesa yang tidak akan pernah dibuktikan. _Hell no,_ Baekhyun lebih memilih terjun ke dalam sumur daripada ia tanyakan hal semacam itu kepada Chanyeol.

Ia hanya akan menikmati itu semua. Ia tidak akan mengambil pusing jika sekarang ia dan Chanyeol saling memberi selamat mengenai karir solo mereka di dunia akting, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mereka akan saling melontarkan ledekan atas adegan ciuman yang payah; tidak, Baekhyun tidak perduli itu karena toh mereka akan kembali seperti biasa. Hubungan yang kembali membaik.

Lamunannya atas Chanyeol benar-benar akan membuat Baekhyun terlelap kalau saja Jongdae tidak berteriak dan mengira Baekhyun pingsan di kamar mandi. Ia memijat kening, menginformasikan pada pemuda berwajah kotak kalau ia baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, untuk apa juga ia memikirkan Chanyeol ditengah-tengah waktunya berelaksasi. Toh pemuda itu'pun tidak memikirkannya juga.

Iya, kan?

* * *

"Kau?"

Hanya itu yang kata terlontar oleh Baekhyun karena mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya terarah ke setiap sudut kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Jongdae yang nyatanya tidak ia temukan. Ia masih mengenakan bathrope, berjalan menuju tasnya dan mengambil sepasang pakaian. Ekor mata Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, si jangkung itu bahkan telah menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala spring bed.

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku mau mengganti baju?"

Pemuda tinggi itu tertawa samar, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Kita lelaki," ia mengambil ponsel Baekhyun yang berada di atas nakas, membuka aplikasi musik dan memutar salah satu diantaranya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia keluar kamar untuk menjemput Jongdae dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, "Jongdae di kamarmu, kan?" Ia bertanya dan teringat bahwa kamar Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya terhalang dengan kamar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu dan siap untuk membuka itu.

"Dia mengatakan padaku untuk bertukar kamar," Kebohongan yang Chanyeol ungkapkan sengaja ia gunakan untuk mengerjai Baekhyun, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat bagaimana raut kecewa dari sang rekan. "Padahal aku baru saja memulai pesta dengan Sehun." Ia berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit menyesal.

"Kalian bisa tidur bersama. Bertiga," Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol, bersedekap dada kemudian memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya.

"Dan membiarkanmu menikmati kamar sebesar ini sendirian?" Pandangan mereka bersiborok dan Chanyeol menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat; teramat lelah tapi tetap menarik atensinya. Selalu.

Tapi alih-alih Baekhyun membalas, sepertinya ia terlampau letih dan memilih untuk memijat keningnya sekali lagi. "Chanyeol," ia berkata, meletakkan pakaian di atas tempat tidur dan mengambil pelembab muka yang biasa ia kenakan dimalam hari. "Bisakah kita menunda perdebatan ini hingga fajar terlihat?" Baekhyun meratakan krim pelembab disekujur kulit wajahnya.

"Tidak," Jawaban Chanyeol tentunya membuat Baekhyun sedikit geram, anak itu selalu tau bagaimana membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal. "Atau setidaknya kau bisa memberiku penjelasan."

"Seingatku tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Yeol."

"Pertama," Kaki-kaki panjang Chanyeol menapak pada ubin kamar, ia melangkah dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. "Katakan padaku mengapa kau mendiamiku seharian ini. kedua," Ia sedikit membungkuk lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Kau tidak hanya mendiamiku, tapi juga ketus padaku. Dan tiga," Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari lawan bicaranya, "Kau tahu betul apa yang sedang ku nantikan, Baek".

Hazel milik Chanyeol selalu saja menarik perhatian Baekhyun sehingga rasanya ia sangat sulit untuk melepaskan kontak. Hembusan napas Yoda tersebut jelas-jelas menerpa wajahnya yang memberi sensasi tersendiri. Baekhyun menutup kedua netranya dan kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam. "Kita semua tahu kalau hari ini sangat melelahkan, Yeol. Maafkan aku kalau kau merasa seperti itu. Tapi semua orang sudah sangat memerhatikanmu, bahkan Kyungsoo'pun terlihat sangat menempel padamu. Tidakkah kau merasa egois dengan menanyakanku ini dan itu?" Ia menarik napas karena paru-parunya sudah terasa kosong, "Dan untuk poin ketika jika itu adalah ucapan selamat dariku, aku sudah melakukannya, kau bahkan sudah mengomentari itu."

Chanyeol dengan tegap berdiri dan meneliti setiap raut wajah Baekhyun, "Maka aku akan menggantinya," ia sengaja menggantung kalimat tersebut dan berharap Baekhyun menantikan kelanjutannya, "Pertama kau cemburu—"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau iya, sayang." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun yang belum selesai. Untuk tahun-tahun yang telah ia lewati bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol cukup paham bagaimana sifat rekannya itu. "Aku mungkin tidak akan tahu kalau saja Sehun tidak mengatakan itu, kau tahu kan kita sangat sibuk sehingga akupun tidak setiap saat mengecek home instagram. Apa kau merasa sudah menandaiku pada foto ataupun kolom keterangan foto?" Ia tersenyum puas dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menantikan jawaban dari si manis Baekhyun.

Sayangnya pemuda itu tidak menyuarakan apapun, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memberitahu Chanyeol mengenai ucapannya. Baekhyun merutuk, memaki dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata bodoh dan semacamnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun kalau begitu,"

Jam yang berada di atas nakas jelas-jelas telah menunjukkan ini sudah melewati tengah malam. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan tidak memperdulikan itu sama sekali. "Jadi mana hadiahku?" Ia bertanya dan mendapatkan sebuah tatapan kosong dari Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak berniat memberiku sebuah bibir saja, kan, Baek?" Ia bertanya dan memasang wajah yang seolah kecewa. Park Chanyeol ini memang benar-benar sialan karena ia memang sengaja melakukan hal demikian.

"Itu hanya sebuah foto, Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu melebihkannya."

Tapi jawaban Baekhyun justru membuat senyumnya lebih mengembang "Alkohol, katamu?" Chanyeol meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun dan membuat anak itu menghadap kepadanya. "Dari pada kau hanya memberiku sebuah foto," lagi-lagi ia menggantung kalimatnya yang belum selesai. Baekhyun benar-benar akan memukul kepala Chanyeol kalau saja jantungnya tidak berdetak terlalu kencang.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau memberikanku yang nyata sekarang?" Kalimat itu ditutup dengan Chanyeol yang merendahkan wajahnya dan menggapai bibir Baekhyun. Memberi itu beberapa kecupan sebelum benar-benar menyesapnya dengan hebat.

Jika Baekhyun ingin mengaku mabuk untuk menutupi rasa malunya, maka Chanyeol bertekad untuk membuat mereka mabuk bersama.

Malam ini, setidaknya.

.

.

Ah, apakah aku lupa memberitahu kalian jika mereka sering kali berbagi ciuman?

Itulah yang paling membuat Baekhyun merasa rumit dengan bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

.

.

 **F I N**

.

.

Unbetaed,

Rasanya cerita ini sangat aneh. Tapi, kalau kalian bersedia silakan untuk memberi tanggapan dan komentar~~

p.s; HABEDE CANYOLLL~ gw tau ini telat banget waks. /kiss jauh/eh

p.s.s ; Canyol kok ganteng bangsat di MAMA kemarin. Jadi pen bawa dia ke kebun binatang. /eh

Sekian. Dahhh~


End file.
